Consumer electronic devices are now commonly used for a wide variety of applications. Many of the devices now include an embedded processor architecture, which normally comprises a microprocessor and associated memory. Instructional code and data for the device is stored in the architecture and defines and controls the application for which the device has been specifically built. For example, a compact disc (CD) player and a cordless telephone each include a basic processor architecture, but the similarities then normally cease as the CD player is specifically configured to perform a number of tasks associated with processing the audio data on a CD, whereas a telephone is specifically configured to perform a number of call handling tasks. Similar considerations apply to other electronic devices, such as video game consoles, mobile telephones, electronic toys, cameras, etc. The device is specifically configured for its chosen application, and that application cannot be changed, particularly by the receipt of any remote instructions. Even more general processing devices, such as a wireless personal digital assistant (PDA) or a personal computer connected to a computer network, have defined operating systems with a defined set of APIs that restrict the applications that can be performed on the devices, and restrict the extent to which the devices are remotely configurable. Restrictions are also imposed by the security constraints associated with the network that can be used to connect to the device, and any configuration is performed on a one to one basis, ie only one client device can be configured remotely at a given time.
Meters installed at dwellings, such as households or business premises, suffer similar restrictions. The meters are used to measure volume, flow rate, and/or time, and the values obtained are used to derive additional data (such as unit consumption and peak usage information) for billing a customer for products/services provided by a supplier on a metered basis. Meters are generally limited to a specific set of functions that are installed into the meters at the time of manufacture. More sophisticated meters have the ability to enable or disable functional options as required (e.g. on demand) to meet the requirements of the supplier and/or customer (e.g. for collecting a customer's usage data). Generally, the functionality of a meter cannot changed after it has been manufactured, as the functions installed in the meters at the time of manufacture are expected to support all eventualities required over the life of these meters. However, the metering requirements of suppliers and/or customers may change over time. For example, a supplier may change of way of measuring and/or controlling their customers' consumption of a product or service that are provided on a metered basis (e.g. the ceasing and resumption of services conditional on payment or time). Furthermore, customers may have changing requirements or expectations that change over time, such as the ability to control the volume of consumption.
It is impractical to manufacture and install a new meter every time new functionality is required. Furthermore, the repair or installation of new components to an existing meter at its location is often complicated, and requires the specialist skills for installation.
It is desired to address the above or at least provide a useful alternative.